Your my Clarity
by LadyRobicheaux
Summary: Shaundi and Gabby have been dating for a while now and everything seems good. but someone wants them broken up. the boss keeps receiving letters emails and more of things she was doing in the past making it look like she was doing it recently. OK and it sucks! i had Microsoft word but my computer went crazy and my word went M.I.A So yeah. enjoy. no mean comments please.
1. Chapter 1:Paradice

Chapter 1 Paradise

Shaundi rolled over. She did'nt feel Gabby next to jumped could she have gone,this early in the morning? Shaundi dressed her self and went downstairs. Shyloh,Gabby's mother was down stairs cooking."Hey have you seen Gabby?""Yeah,she went to the store for me sweety,she'll be back any time soon." Shaundi let out a sigh of relif. "Why honey what's wrong?" "Nothing."Shaundi ,came down stairs. "Good morning sweetheart."G'morning momma." Maddie said."Sahara is going to the mall today can i go.?" "No mam,you've got chores to do and you are grounded for your incident at school,honesly your 12 years old and your the same amount of trouble as your sister was." "Please,Gabby was 10x worst." "No you are worst,go get washed up before break-  
fast." "Yes mom." She walked behind shaundi and pulled her hair. "Ow,what was that for?!" Shaundi exclaimed."It was my way of saying good morning Shaundi."  
She smirked smuggly."Ugh,you could have just said it instead of pulling my hair.""Ha ha no." "Ah,Missy apologize and get upstairs." "Sorry."She just nodded in forgiveness."The front door swung open."Need help." Gabby said. Shaundi ran to her. "THanks boo."Gabby said. "Thank you sweetheart."Shyloh said. "No problem mom." "Gereldean!"Her mother yelled. Gabby's twin sister came down stairs. Her shiny black hair was a mess and her blue eyes were dull and under her eyes where black bags."Do you have to yell mom i'm right here." "That hang over getting to you now,you'll never learn Gerldean. She just rolled her came back down stairs and pulled shaundi's hair again. "Ooo you little rat" Shaundi said getting up and chasing her. Gabby caught her by the waist. Shaundi looked up at her and sat down and started eating. "Girls,there is a family reunion today and i need all of you to be on your best behavior. "Ah come on, i wanted to go and hang with my friends." Missy whined."Too bad."Shyloh snapped."Your going and that's that." "What time is it at?" Gabby asked. 430 at your grandmother's house,so no plans,your only plan is to go here and see all your family,including you Shaundi." Shaundi's head snapped up fast. "m-me?" She asked."Of course, your like family to us too,you've been dating my daughter for 2 years,Gabby when are you going to put a ring on it?"  
Shyloh asked. Gabby started choking on her hit her on the back."Mom not now." Gabby moaned."Just asking?"

After breakfast,Shaundi and Gabby went up stairs to steam rose. After 6 mintues of peace,Gabby's phone rang loudly. Gabby rolled her eyes and shut the water off and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She looked down at the caller id. "Pierce." "This better be important Pierce,i'm busy."She said dully."You and Shaundi can suck facelater,we've got a problem." "And that would be?..." "The syndicate is all over Steelport terroizing people.""Ok Pierce i said important." Well thier next target is saints HQ you beter get down here quick." "Be there soon."

At Saints Hq

"Kenzie,How close are they?" "They are close boss,about a mile." "Alright boys,remember the plan." "Blow everyone who comes near." One of the saints yelled.  
"Something like that." Gabby said.""Getting closer boss."Hold your positions.""Thier here." Gun fire was on the streets ran every which way screaming. "Give it up Saints." "The saints never loose." Gabby said. Viola and Oleg were guarding the south side and pierce and Shaundi the north side."Time to take this outsidE,Follow me." Saints swarmed into elevator. "Gabby." Shaundi screamed. The elevator doors slid shut. The saints ran from the penthouse firing and giving it all they had. The syndicate were dropping like flies. "Rereat!" The syndicate leader remaining syndicate got into thier vehicles and left. The area quickly cleared but the saints continuted to fire until they were no longer in view. "That was a close one."Pierce said Everyone back to the penthouse." As everyone began to clear. She could see a brown package on the ground reading,"TO THE LEADER OF THE 3RD STREET SAINTS." She looked around to make sure noone was looking and picked it up and put it in her jacket.

Gabby sat in her office and looked at the package debating wether or not to open was a knock on the door making her jump. She shoved the package into the desk draw."Come in." She said casually leaning back in her chair. It was Shaundi."Hey baby." She said making a smile appear on Gabby's face. "Hey Honey." "I need to talk to you,i'm kind of nervous about meeting your family today,What if they don't like me.""If anything,I know they will like you."She put her hands through Shaundi's long brunette hair and kissed her lips. "Boss i...,oh come on you guys get a room.""Um technically,we are in a room by our selves and you came in." Gabby smirked. "But.." "What do ya won't pierce your inttrupting us." "Why you gotta be like that,i just wanted to know if ya'll wanted to go clubbing tonight?,around 5." "Sorry,we are going to my family reunion." "That sucks,everyones going." "Well,we have plans." Shaundi said scooting off the edge of the desk and picking up the solid gold Ak."Alright,suit your self." "Ok well i'm going to take care of some stuff and i'll be back." "Ok love you." "love you too." As soon as she was sure Shaundi was gone,she took the package out of her desk and shook it. It rattled. She fought the urge to open it and shoved it back in her desk and walked out of her office.

Cliff hanger as they call them

well what do you think is in the package?

Thanks for reading. Please leave some nice comments for me 3 this took a lot of work. Hope you enjoyed it!

*Shyloh*


	2. Chapter 2:Family Ties

Shaundi and Gabby have been dating for a while now and everything seems good. But Shaundis past is starting to resurface and its hurting Gabby in evey way. Will their relationship last?

*Note* Sorry for the crappy lining. I am typing this on notebook and it sucks! i had microsoft word but my computer went crazy and my word went M.I.A So yeah. enjoy. and please keep your critisim to your self. This is my first fan fic. please be 't know how this is going to turn out,hoping for the best anyway. I do not own any of the saints row people but my own boss Gabrille Aka Gabby.

Chapter 2 Family ties

Shaundi stood b the car."Gabby, i can't do this,what if they don't like me." "Shaundi, trust me, they'll love you."  
"I don't know, maybe, but i'm not part of this family, like blood line,i'm only your girlfriend" "well, i have a question?"  
"That is?" "Gabby pulled out a ring and got on her knee."Will you marry me?" "Shaundi gasped."Yes!" She threw herself into Gabby's arms."See, i was thinking about what my mom said and shes right,we have been dating for a while and It's time we tie the knot. "i'd love to spend the rest of my life with you,your my world and you mean everything to me.""Hey girls,what are you standing around for?" "Hey Johnny." Gabby said smiling. "Johhny what are you doing here?" "Ah family reunion"  
i'm family." He smirked. "No your not." Shaundi said putting her hands on her hips.""Yep,he is."She said throwing her arm around his neck. "You never told me this." "Now you know,hes my cousin, come on, time for you to meet the family." "I'm still nervous though." Shaundi whined."You'll do fine." Johnny said picking up the little girl walking alongside him. "Who is this?" Shaundi asked. "This is my daughter,Becca." "When did you have a daughter?!"Shaundi snapped. "Shes's 2,she was the baby at Aisha's funnel." The hell Johhny!" He just smirked and looked at Gabby.  
"Come here Becca."Gabby said picking up the 2 year old."Who was watching her while we were going completly nuts trying to kill the sydicate and all these other gangs?" "Her grandparents,duh, i wouldn't take my daughter no where near that kind of shit." "Anything else i should know?" Shaundi asked. "Yeah,your shoe is unted,lets go now and eat and stuff." "Hey Grandma." Gabby said kissing the silver haired womens cheek."Hello my prescious girl,  
how are you? "I'm fine grandma,i'd like you to meet Shaundi,fiance." "Hello honey,you are beutiful." "Shaundi blushed. "Thank you mam." "I told you." Gabby whispered. She smiled. "Mom,I'm engaged." Gabby said. "Shyloh turned around."Really,about time." She said throwing her hands up. "Welcome to the family Shaundi." She said hugging her. "Thanks."

Shaundi sat at the picnic table and watched as everyone was chattering and eating."So how does it feel to know your now into this family now." Pretty good,i love her with all of my heart." "You going to take her last name or keep yours?" "I'm going to keep mine and take hers,its only fair." "That's sweet." "How come you never told me you were her cousin and that you had a baby." "Yeah, i really didn't want everyone to know, i wanted to keep her away from all the violence and stuff,I wanted the best for my daughter,but she is the daughter of a Thrid street saint so yeah and the family thing, everyone knows,you just didn't pay enough attention to notice." "Well."  
"You know,seeing all this family makes me think,i've never really had a family, my parents abandon me when i was young, so i lived with my grandparents and then when i turned 18 i just left and never looked back,my grandparents were meaner than hell to me, they never took me anywhere or did anything with me,maybe that's why i'm so messed up all this time i was just looking for someone to take care and love me,then i met Gabby and the Saints and everything changed, i went from being with guy to guy smoking and drinking, to now being engaged and with the one person i love the most.""That's good,its like this Shaun,once you meet the true love of your life,everything changes, It was the same with me and Aisha,when she died,i was in a deep depression and so angry hell, i killed everyone that was in my way,  
but then i relized, i have Becca,she is that little piece of Aisha still here." "She is a beutiful little girl,she looks just like her mommy." "I know."

After the family cookout,Johnny,Shaundi and Gabby went back to Hq. "Hq's kinda empty tonight." "Yeah, all those fuckers went out to go clubbing." Gabby scoffed."What a shame and without us." Johnny said. "I say we go and crash that party." Johnny said pulling his Vice 9 out of its holister."um Johnny." Gabby said gesturing towards the little girl sleeping on the couch."Right." He said putting it away. "Besides,we have some missions to do tommrow so we need to be sure we've got all our plans ready and stuff." Gabby said walking to her office."Alright i have to get home and put this little one to bed,i'll be her first thing in the morning to go over some other stuff with you too." "Ok,we'll be heading home in a bit,i have to go over some,..stuff." She shut the doors behind her and sat at her desk. she pulled the package out. Her mind raced and her heart pounded as she debabted wether to open it or not."No,  
i'll have kenzie look at it in the morning." She shoved it in her desk once again and leaving it. 


	3. Chapter 3:Hurt

And yay i finally got my computer back so here is the much anticipated chapter 3!

Shaundi and Gabby have been dating for a while now and everything seems good. But Shaundis past is starting to resurface and its hurting Gabby in evey way. Will their relationship last?

*Note* Sorry for the crappy lining. I am typing this on notebook and it sucks! i had microsoft word but my computer went crazy and my word went M.I.A So yeah. enjoy. and please keep your critisim to your self. This is my first fan fic. please be 't know how this is going to turn out,hoping for the best anyway. I do not own any of the saints row people but my own boss Gabrille Aka Gabby.

Chapter 3:Hurt

Gabby sat in here office the next morning staring at the package. she was so tempted to and Matt came in. Matt was holding thier daughter Mariah. "Boss you wanted to see me?" Matt asked. "Yea, i got this package a couple days ago and i need you to analyis it, i was going to ask Kenzie but she sick with the flu.""Ok just give me a second."He said handing the 2 year to her mother. "I'm going to go and feed him i'll see you later. Matt shook the package."  
"Don't shake it, it might be a bomb or something!" Gabby said."Relax." He said tearing the package open and pulling out some pictures."PICTURES!,I NEARLY KILLED MY SELF WITH ANTICIPATION OVER PICTURES!" Gabby exclaimed. "Um boss these aren't any pictures, these are pictures of Shaundi." Gabby turned around quickly and snatched them. Diffrent pictures were filling Gabby's mind. She broke down and got on her hands and knees."Why." Matt helped her up into a chair. "Breath boss breath." Asha walked in. "Matt i...,boss what's wrong?" Matt handed her the photos. Gabby bawled even harder."Oh my god."she said covering her mouth.A small squeak came out of her mouth."Oh Gabby." (*note in my story,Asha kinda is like a big sister to Gabby and she's very protectiveof her*) Shaundi walked in. Asha pulled the gun out of its holister. "Expalin yourself." "Expalin what." Shaundi said confused. Asha handed her the pictures.  
"Where,what...i-i-i-i." "Save it." Gabby said walking to the elevator with tears streaming down her face. "You've really fucked up."Asha said going after Gabby Matt shook his head and followed. By the time they got down to the garage Gabby had already gotten into her crimmnial and spun out of the garage leaving tire marks and a cloud of smoke.

Gabby made her way to the chruch. She opened the door and entered. "What am i going to do?" She said with tears streaming down her face. Just then the chruch door swung open. Shaundi stood there her eyes were puffy."Let me expalin please."  
"Stay away from me." Gabby said running from her."Please wait." She screamed at her lover."Shaundi fell to her knees Johnny pulled up in his green voxel." "I heard what happend,shaundi why?" He asked tensing his fist. "Johnny i swear i didn't do it.""Then why is it pictures of you shaundi, she loves you and you broke her heart." Shaundi sat on the ground with her legs crossed on the ground and just sighed and shook her head. "I don't know,i was at a party i was drunk and high." "So you decided to take pictures of your self doing that?,you know that Shyloh will go absoulty crazy where she hears about this and Gabby goes home got up and walked to her car,where are you going?" Johhny asked. Shaundi didn't answer and sped off.

The boss sat in her room atching tv. Then there was a knock on the door. "Boss can we come in?"Asha's voice said from the other side of the door. "Sure." Asha and Gerldean walked in and sat on both sides of Gabby. "Are you ok?" Gerldean asked rubbing small circles on her sisters just shrugged. "Well you have to eat and stuff, we don't need you getting sick honey." Asha said."At this point i really don't care."She said buring her face in her knees.  
"look don't let her get you down, shes just..." Asha was cut off by Gabby sobbing louder."Oh Gabrielle." She said.

it ws now 330 in the morning and Gabby had fallen asleep. Asha had stayed with her the whole night. Matt came in holding Mariah. "Asha we have a seroius problem." "That is.." Asha said rubbing her tired eyes. "One of the saints overdosed on medication and is going to the hospital there is ambulence cops and all there." She jumped up."Who is it." Matt looked down and shook his head."Who Matt?" She asked again more frusterated this time."Shaundi."

Ok i am having a bit of writers block and i know this chapter is very short and crappy. sorry. next chapter coming very soon thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4:Pov's

And heres Chapter 4 Trying to make up for lost time.

Shaundi and Gabby have been dating for a while now and everything seems good. But Shaundis past is starting to resurface and its hurting Gabby in evey way. Will their relationship last?

*Note* Sorry for the crappy lining. I am typing this on notebook and it sucks! i had microsoft word but my computer went crazy and my word went M.I.A So yeah. enjoy. and please keep your critisim to your self. This is my first fan fic. please be don't know how this is going to turn out,  
hoping for the best anyway. I do not own any of the saints row people but my own boss Gabrille Aka Gabby.

Chapter 4 :Shaundi's pov

"Fine if she wants to be like that over some dumb pictures." I opened up a prescription of sleeping pills and put a handfull of them in my mouth. With in mintues my head started spinning and my eyes got really heavy. I grabbed my phone. I scrolled down my list. I couldnt call Asha,Matt,Johnny not even Gabby. I dialed 911. "911 whats your emergency." "Help i overdosed on some sleeping pills i ." Before i knew it i hit the ground.

I could here ambulance sounds and people rushing in."What's going on." A familiar voice said. Matt. "Stand back she overdosed on sleeping medication." Is she dead is she going to be alright." I could hear shear panick in his voice. "She's not dead she'll be fine we got to her in time her stomach is going to have to be pumped." "Whats the problem." "Overdose attempted suicide." "Lets go."

It felt like i had been asleep for days.I finally woke up. I could taste the pills in my mouth still. I shook my head feebly. "Hello Ms. Evans glad to see you awake how do you feel." The nurse said."Fine i guess." I said. I saw Gabby asleep in the chair on the far left. i layed my head back. "When did she get here." I asked. "Yesterday,she's been here the whole time, do you know her?" "Yeah she's my fiance." I said. My hands were shaking." Now you lay back and get some rest.  
i nodded and put my head back and before i knew it i was asleep.

Gabby's Pov "Shaundi what." I said waking up out of my sleep. Asha looked at me with worried eyes. "Now Gabby don't panick." "What happended to my fiance?" I asked. Matt cleared his throat."She um, overdosed on some sleeping pills and is in the hospital." "WHAT!" I said jumping up. I grabbed a pair of pants and threw them on. "Gabby don't" "Im going."I grabbed my keys to my crimminal and ran to the elevator. "Gabrielle Angeline Isis Sanchez! come back here." Asha screamed as if she was my mother. I stopped in my tracks. "Yes mother." I said gritting my teeth. "We are coming with you."

I was clearly doing 50 in a 23 lane but who the fuck cares. I'm a saint. "Please slow down boss your scaring me." Matt said holding on to the grip on the passager side. My car did a 360."Happy." i said smiling at a now pale Matt. He opened his side and threw up. "Your gross." I said. "And your a maniac." He said wiping his brow."Boss you drive like a maniac!" Asha said. "Thank you." I said smiling. Once we got inside of the hospital, the front desk was sporting long line. I pushed my way to the front."People are waiting and you have to too." Said the rude nurse. "Fuck that, i need to know where my fiance shaundi Evans is." "You will have to]  
wait in line like the rest of these people." I pulled my Ak out."Where is she." She quikly typed on her computer." Room 634 on the 6th floor." "Was that so hard?" I Asked tucking the ak away.

I got to the room and saw shaundi sleeping with her brunette curls splayed out on the pillow. she had black bags under her eyes and she was pale.  
i broke down and cried. I scooted the chair up to her bed and took her hand. "Baby i am so sorry, i love you so much,please wake up." The nurse walked in.  
"Is everything ok?" I was biting her lip and fighting tears."Im staying here tonight." They both nodded.  
After what felt like hours of crying, i curled over in the chair in the far left. "I love you." I whispered.

The next morning i woke up to the sounds of the nurse talking to someone." I could hear them talking back. Shaundi."I jumped up. "Hey baby how are you?" She asked. I rubbed my eyes in disbelif. "BABY GIRL." I screamed attacking her with hugs and kisses. " I am so sorry."I smacked her. "Don't ever do that again." i smiled.  
"i love you too my ass." she smiled kissing my cheeks.

A couple days later,Shaundi got to go were lined up around the hospital. Some where fans and some where just plain rude holding up signs shaundi is a bumrushed them knocking them over. People were trying to grab her and i both. Oleg got them too and Angel joined in on the fun. We pulled off in the limo on homeward.

When we got home, my mother did not look please. "What is all this?" she asked angrily holding the news paper up."Cheating scandel,photos really Shaundi and the overdose on drugs?" "Mom please not now." I said running my hands through my hair. "Fine she said flairing her nose."But we are talking about this later young lady." I went up stairs and shaundi and i took a hot shower."Shaundi." "Hmm." "I love you." I love you too." She said wrinkling her for head. Soon after the shower Shaundi fell asleep i went down stairs."What happend while i was gone?" Gabby's mother asked. "Shaundi and i had a fight." "And." "That's it." "No there is more to it and like i said i will find out, in the mean time,this came for you, good night my daughter." Gabby looked at the package. "TO THE LEADER OF THE THRID STREET SAINTS" "Oh no."Gabby moaned not again

AND chapter 4 is done. Hope you like it and i had some really good ideas. nowback to the show. 


	5. Chapter 5:Love not lost

Shaundi and Gabby have been dating for a while now and everything seems good. But Shaundis past is starting to resurface and its hurting Gabby in evey way. Will their relationship last?

*Note* Sorry for the crappy lining. I am typing this on notebook and it sucks! i had microsoft word but my computer went crazy and my word went M.I.A So yeah. enjoy. and please keep your critisim to your self. This is my first fan fic. please be don't know how this is going to turn out,  
hoping for the best anyway. I do not own any of the saints row people but my own boss Gabrille Aka Gabby.

Now here is where the fun begins because its going to start getting a little bit more compicated. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 :love not lost

Gabby woke up and stretched."Good morning Shaundi." She said smiling. When she rolled over. Shaundi was gone. She jumped out of bed and threw on her pajama pants and went down stairs. "Mom,have you seen Shaundi?" She asked."No dear i haven't." Gabby just huffed."Maybe she went to HQ." She thought picking up her phone and dialing the number.' Hey you've reached shaundi leave me a message. "Damn it!" She grabbed her car keys and headed towards the door."No mam,  
you and her need a break and you need to eat breakfast." "But mom," "No but's you live in my house its my rules now sit." "She sat down and started to eat. Her phone rang. She went to go and answer and her mother snatched it away from her. "MOM!" she whined."After breakfast. "She said just huffed.

After breakfast Gabby grabbed her phone and looked at the missed call. It wasnt a number she quickly dialed it. "Hello." The voice said. It sounded like it was changed with a voice changer. "Hello Gabrielle,I think i hve something you want." "Gabby help!" Shaundi's voice cried on the other end of the phone.  
"Shaundi!,look here you fucking creep let her go or i'll make your life a living hell i promise." She snarled. The voice laughed. "Well the only thing i really want is you Gabrielle,bring yourself and yourself only and yourself to the abandon police station at 5 and Shaundi will live,Bring anyone else and she dies." the dialtone set in. A hard lump formed in Gabby's Throat. She quickly dialed Asha's number. Matt answered. "Hello?" "Where is Asha?" "We are both busy but it can wait whats sup." "I need you guys to call Johnny,Pierce and the rest of the crew and tell them to meet us at the penthouse,We got a life to save."

When she arrived at the penthouse, it was full of eyes turned to the boss and silence filled the room. "Boss, What's going on?" Johnny asked. "Gabby stood at the top of the staircase."Shaundi has been kidnapped by someone, i don't know who all i know is she has been kidnapped, the person wants me to go alone but i say fuck it we are going to do it saints style,together, So i am going to need everyones help to rescuse our girl,blood in blood out." All the saints cheered.  
"Where the fuck is kenzie?" With that being saidshe stumbled in from the hair was a mess and it look like she hadnt slept in days. She also had blood on her jacket."Alright i need a plan anything. let me know and each moment is prescious,kenzie come with me i need to talk to you." All the saints broke apart "Why were you late and why do you smell like dead meat and your clothes are bloody?" "Oh i was working on, some s-stuff when i was attacked by some of the syndicate and i haven't had time to change or anything so." "Well go shower or something,you fucking reek Kensington."Kenzie just gave a warm smile."Boss i think we've came up with a few things,not sure if you'll like it but just test them.""Ok what is it." "What if we jut shoot all the motherfuckers that are between us and Shaundi.""Johnny that is alwaysw your idea." "Hey can't say i didn't try." He said with a half smile."Yeah Johnny but this is serious, if i bring someone with me than who ever it is will kill her." "I thought you and her were fighting?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "Almost loosing her once killed me and i need her in my life." She is the one that i've been with for the last 2 years,we've know eachother long than that too, i don't want to loose her,she is my everything Johnny." She said tearing let out a sigh. "Don't worry, we'll get your girl back." "Thanks Johnny." She said wiping the tears from her face."Did you ever find out why Kenzie was all bloody and smelled like ass?" "Yeah she hasn't showered and she was fighting off some syndicate,but i wonder why she didn't call us for some help?" Johnny shrugged. "I don't know but, we need to find a way to get to Shaundi with all of us there and making the person who has her just think you are the only one there." "I've got it!" Pierce said. "How about everyone will hide around the police station, then when you go in little by little we will follow you and hide in diffrent places inside and out of there. You get Shaundi and we kill the fuck who has her." "Sounds like a plan Pierce."Good idea."  
"Well Shaundi isnt here to steal it so you know.." "Enough blabbering, lets tell everyone the plan and get fucking going." "Alright you guys listen up!" Every saint turned towards their boss."We are going to have people follow me in and hide,we are going to have people guarding the inside and the outside. As soon as i get ahold of Shaundi,shoot the motherfucker where he stands." All of the saints starting cheering."Let's do it."

Gabby pulled up to the abandon police station. "Alright, everyone has thier postions?" "Rodger that." Gabby pushed open the squeaky doors and went down to the cells with her gun drawn. "Anything yet boss?" Johnny whispered in on the radio."Notta." Just then she saw Shaundi tied to the chair knocked out was gagged. "Shaundi." She said running to her. Shaundi opened her eyes. She started freaking out. "Your ok, i've got you." "Well hello boss." a voice said. the last thing She remembered was being hit over the head and then her world went black.

And i hope you enjoyed this, this story is going to get better and i think i might change the name and stuff i don't know yet but yeah hope you enjoyed and see ya on the next chapter.

wo do you think it is ? (:-?  
h 


	6. Chapter 6: Assult and attack

*Note* Sorry for the crappy lining. I am typing this on notebook and it sucks! i had microsoft word but my computer went crazy and my word went M.I.A So yeah. enjoy. and please keep your critisim to your self. This is my first fan fic. please be don't know how this is going to turn out,  
hoping for the best anyway. I do not own any of the saints row people but my own boss Gabrille Aka Gabby.

And here is chapter 6,making good progress..

Chapter 6:Assult and attack

Gabby woke up in a puddle of black her slicked with red."God damn what happend?" She asked rubbing her forehead."Well great to see that ypur awake boss, i wouldnt move if i were you, i have a nice pistol to the back of your head." Gabby gulped. The voice finally registered in her mind."Kenzie?" She slowly turned around."Yeah who else did you expect?" "But why?" The boss asked with her eyes growing wide."Since the day i met you, i've wanted you,seeing you with Shaundi made my blood boil,it killed me not being the one in your arms,me who was laying next to you and me WHO YOUR NOT MARRYING!" She exclaimed."Kenzie i didnt know you felt that way."  
the boss said."Well,all thats going to change,because your going to marry me in front of dear little shaundi." Shaundi was half consence and he head was swaying back and forth.  
"What did you do to her?,she needs a hospital she's pale and..." "I stabbed her." Kenzie said with an evil smirk."In the stomach." Gabby shrieked when she relized the blood that stained her hair was'nt hers,but Shaundi's. 'Shaundi do you give her to me." She pushed shaundi's head in a nodding motion."Good." She said taking the ring off of shaundi's 's tired green eyes looked at Gabby. her eyes welding with tears."Please let her go, she needs help." Aww,you care so much for her that's why she needs to die so that youll be mine!" She said cocking the gun. "Please." "Alright motherfucker,give us our girl." Saints piled in. "Kenzie!?"Pierce sais. Kenzie grabbed Shaundi and headed out the door. The boss ran out after her but i was too late,Kenzie was driving off with Shaundi."Stop,shaundi!" She screamed. But before she knew it, they were boss was crying uncontrollably."Boss are you ok?" Asha asked. "Shaundi." she said quietly.

Asha came out of the room that Gabby fell asleep in. "She's finally out." She said. "We've got to find Shaundi,the boss will go crazy without her." Johnny said "I knew Kenzie was one crazy motherfucker."Pierce of a sudden shrieks came from the room Gabby was in. "Shaundi please no!,give her back." Asha swung the door open. "Shaundi!" Asha tried to shake Gabby awake. "Shaundi." She moaned softly. "I love you." Asha shook her a little jolted beaded at her forehead and then she started crying. Asha wrapped her arms around her."Its ok, we will find your baby girl." "Asha,she's been stabbed,she was probably dead." "I promise we will find her and she is alive." Gabby nodded."You get some sleep." I can't i have to find her." Johnny put his hand on her chest. "We will find her and you are going to be relaxing.  
"Oleg, stay here and make sure she gets rest,al; of us will go and find Shaundi." The boss put her head back and fell asleep with in seconds.

Kenzie's warehouse

"Why did you get the boss huh?, your nothing but a slut." She said smacking a very weak and pale shaundi in the face bruising her instantly."I love her,  
i can't help she chose me." Shaundi whispered."Your trash,i'm stil a virgin, your not,im loyal your not,you've sleep with a million or more men and ive only slept with none,why did she chose you!" "Kenzie,please it doesn't have to do this." "Yes i do." She opened a bottle of pain killers."Eat them." She said trying to shove them in Shaundi's mouth."No." Shaundi said weakly throwing her head round finally giving up."Good girl now eat them." Shaundi kept her mouth clamped shut.  
"Fine,you'll either die of an infection or bleed to death anyway or of starvation,oh well,i'm going to get something to eat, tootles."

Shaundis pov

I was hoping someone could find me. I was stabbed almost 4 days ago and i haven't eaten in 4 days. I was week and pus spewed from my stab hasnt come back in almost 2 days. so i was alone in this creepy warehouse on my own. I could barley keep my head up. "Gabby,before i die, i want you to know, i love you."  
I heard the door was Kenzie. She has a washcloth and a bottle of covered my nose with it and i passed out.

When i woke up i was in an dark alley. I was alone and had no clue where i was and who was around. I tried to drag myself but only go about 3 inches. Blood and pus seeped through my tanktop. "Help!." i cried with all the strength i had. The door opened of one of the restraunts. "Omg." The lady cried. Se dialed her phone.  
"I need and ambulence now!" I smmiled. I had a glimpse of hope that i was going to be ok.

Back at the penthouse

Matt's phone rang. "Hello." It was Johnny. "THEY FOUND SHAUNDI,SHE'S IN CRITTICAL CONDITION." He said busting through the door. Gabby jumped up."No little one you need to stay here and rest." "Oleg is right, you do, we will go and see her, i'll phone Asha." He said grabbing his keys and hitting the down button on the elevator.

Asha's pov

I have never been so relived in my life. Shaundi was ok. I really didn't care for her but she is my boss's fiance and my daughter great aunt and aunt to my husband matt "We need Shaundi Evans room now." The nurse typed on her computer. "Noone can be in her room at the moment, it will just be a few moments though." I nodded."Thanks."  
Mariah was climbing onto a chair next to had his face covered."Matt are you ok?" I asked. He took his hands off of his face. He was crying. His make up was smeared. "My aunt could die,Shes in critical conditon,she is the only family i have and im the only family she has."Done worry. she'll be ok and we will get kenzie kensinton one way or another. Mariah climbedin Matt's lap and tapped his arm. "Daddy."She said with her big brown eyes wide. "Both Matt and i looked at eachother wide eyed. "Our daughters first word."Ok are you ready to see Miss Evans?" The nurse said.

*ok so i am having another case of writers block. Hope your are enjoying this as much as i am writing this. will keep writing. Promise this will be good. enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7:Love somebody

Ancipation over with. Making good progress. so here you go..

Shaundi and Gabby have been dating for a while now and everything seems good. But Shaundis past is starting to resurface and its hurting Gabby in evey way. Will their relationship last?  
*Note* Sorry for the crappy lining. I am typing this on notebook and it sucks! i had microsoft word but my computer went crazy and my word went M.I.A So yeah. enjoy. and please keep your critisim to your self. This is my first fan fic.  
please be 't know how this is going to turn out,hoping for the best anyway. I do not own any of the saints row people but my own boss Gabrille Aka Gabby.

Chapter 7 :Love somebody

Gabby walked downstairs wearing a pair of tight black pants and a babggy purple tshirt with he stilleto high heel boots. "Where do you think your going with those tight jeans on. "To go fuck some people up for hurting my fiance." "Revenge isnt everything,but in this case i tell you good luck and kick some ass baby girl" Shyloh said kissing her 18 year old daughters forhead. "Thanks mommy." She smiled. "I see where i get my evil genes from, not dad but you." "Doe it look like i fool around with anyone?" Her mother said with a deadpan expression on her face. "Now go."

The boss walked in the pent house. All the guys started wolf whistling. "Well well boss your a bad bad girl aren't you." Johnny noncholontly punched him in the face. His nose began to bleed."God damn girl." Pierce said. "Johnny got up laughing."Want it again?" She asked. "No no." "I'm in one hell of a mood and i will find Kenzie and kill her,After what she did to Shaundi she deserves it.""But She was part of the reason why Shaundi is missing and probably dead. (Yes there is the twist,Shaundi is still missing. more to come soon.) "Im going to kill her i promise." Gabby said clenching her fist around the ak making it shoot suddenly. "That bitch will pay.

Shaundi pov

I woke up expecting to see my friends and doctors and nurses coming in to take care of me. But instead i woke up. still tied to a chair in the dark warehouse.  
Hungry,tired,weak and scared. The first time in my life i actually admitted that i was scared. That whole thing with kenzie knocking me out and me being found and everything was just a figment of my imagination,i was still alone and scared tied up in a smelly warehouse."Oh Shaundi,your awake,you just don't di,your a fighter the boss was right about you.i hope you enjoyed the little virtual world i put you in of you being saved and stuff,yeah i thought it be nice to let you get a taste of something you'll never have again" My legs were shaking harshly."Oh poor baby girl." "Your not going to get away with this,she's going to kill you when she finds you,your not to smart when it comes to hiding." I sputtered. "Oh well once i finsh with you today,im getting out of here and never going to be seen again,im changing my idenity and everything.i restart my life. "You'll be dead today so i don't have to worry about nothing, and noone will find your body."She sneered just inchee from my face."Your a monster they will find me and you." She went to the closet and pulled out a rope and a black ball."We'll see."

Moments later she knocked me out. i woke up in the back of a van."Time to go Shaundi baby." She sneered. Tears filled my eyes."Please no."I cried. She gagged me. "Too late." She took me to the end of the dock and tied the rope around my streamed down my face. I started having flash back of the time me and Gabby had and the time i had with the saints. All the good times. She tied my hand behind my back. and kicked me in my back. My lungs filled with water. I struggeled to breath and kick my feet I felt my hipbone go out of place. It didnt world got dark.

"Gabby Shaundi was seen at the lake with Kenzie!" Gabby turned and gave him a snaring look. "What did i tell you bout using my name.?" "Sorry but thats not important,Shaundi was seen being pushed in a lake by Kenzie with a rope and a ball around her ankle." "What,where." "Come on."Everyone rushed to the cars. Speed limit was being broken as Gabby followed behind Matt. He got out of his car. "Here. Gabby looked down in the murky water,tears streaming down her face. "Shaundi!" Just then Gabby saw a braclet float to the surface of the was the braclet she had given Shaundi on her birthday. She called it the love braclet and Shaundi never took it off. Without hesitation,Gabby jumped in. "Boss!" Pierce screamed. Gabby swam towards the floor of the lake. Everything started to clear up. She saw Shaundi. She quickly swam towards her and tried to lift her. She noticed the rope and the ball around her ankle. She grabbed her knife out of her boot and cut the rope and swam to the surface with a lifeless Shaundi."Call Jabrielle,now pierce." Pierce dialed the phone in panick. "Jabrille we need you now!" He screamed into the phone. Matt and pierce pulled shaundi to shore and then helped Gabby."Shaundi."She said pulling the gag off of the lifeless girl mouth. She did cpr. "Come on Shaundi breath!" She said. Just then Jabrille Jadon and Joticee pulled up."Move move."Joticee said pushing everyone out of the way He readyied the shock paddles."CLEAR." the machine continued to flat line. "Come on." Clear" It continued to flat line. Gabby curled to Matt's chest."Please do something!" Gabby screamed."We are trying honey,i think she's gone." Gabby fell to her knees by Shaundi and held her lifless body. "I love you Shaundi,i'm so sorry i could'nt save you,good bye my princess." Justas that was said,A gasped broke the silence.

There you go. there is the twist and stuff. hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8:Daylight and Darkness

I am typing this on notebook and it sucks! i had microsoft word but my computer went crazy and my word went M.I.A So yeah. enjoy. and please keep your critisim to your self. This is my first fan fic. please be 't know how this is going to turn out,hoping for the best anyway. I do not own any of the saints row people but my own boss Gabrille Aka Gabb and my newbies ,Jabrille Jadon and Joticee the Vegas Triplets. :)

So yeah...

yes daylight as in the maroon 5 song. One of my fave playing while im writing it. so yes

Chapter 8 :Daylight and darkness

Shaundi rolled over on her side and started puking water out. Gabby rubbed her back. Jabrielle Grabbed a cloth. "Gabby?" She said. "I'm here baby,I'm not leaving i promise." "We really have to get her to a hospital,to make sure she doesnt have any fluid in her lungs." Jabrille said putting a stethascope on shaundi's back to listen to her breathing." Shaundi let out a gasp and spoke." I am fine." She said trying to get up but then falling. "My leg!" She pressed on it a little bit."Looks like she dislocated her hip." "That or broke her leg." Johnny picked her up. "Let's just get her to the hospital,i'm ready to do some murdering." "Right.""I'm not going to the hospital." She said crossing her arms. "Well you are going because you cant walk." Johnny said. "Oh yeah but i can punch." She said punching Johnny in the slung her over his shoulder."I've had worst."

After getting everything settled in and everything. Shaundi was checked out and told she had a dislocated hip as Jabrielle said and some water in her lungs.  
"Gabby." Shaundi said. 'Hmm." "I'm so glad you saved me,the whole time i was sinking the only thing i could think about is you, how our life could have been if we never met eachother or got together or how our life would be if i didn't drown,like now,i want to get married and have kids and live in our home peacefully and loving eachother." "We can most definatly have that,i really do imagine it, little saints running around the yard laughing and playing." Shaundi giggled at that thought."Yes." She said kissing Gabby's lips. "That would be just perfect."

3 weeks later

"There is the crippled girl!" Pierce flipped him off before heading to the room Gabby was in. Gabby was looking at the unopened package she had forgotten all about due to all the khoas."Hey what you got there babe?" Shaundi asked pulling her long brown hair back into a pony tail."Nothing,i got this about weeks back and never opened it,eh who gives a fuck,ill have Matt anylize it and shit." "So can we have some snuggle time while we are waiting?""Sure." Gabby said falling back on the bed. "BOSS!" A small voice chimed from outside of the bedroom door. Gabby got up and opened the door. "Mariah!,how's my favorite god daughter?" "Good!,im going to be a big sister!" She exclaimed. "Really,thats good!" Matt walked slowly panting behind the toddler."Mariah what have i told you about running through houses?" He said."Not to." "Right don't do it again." "Ok daddy." "Congradulations,heard your going to be a dad again?" Matt smiled. "Yeah." "So wheres Asha." "Shes taking care of some buissness at work,so i have to watch Mariah." "Aww Matts on baby sitting duty." Shaundi laughed pinching his cheek.  
"That is uncalled for an i.." "Boss boss,this came for you." Joticee said handing her a box."It's not ticking is it!" She said dropping it quickly."Yeah i give it to you because its ticking." She opened the box,there were a bunch of tapes in it. and a note.

Dear Boss,  
Since you already know its me,i want to tell you that I will have Shaundi dead and you will be mine in no time.  
hoping your looking forward to me being your new bride and spending the rest of your life with me. i have everything i need to get this started so see you soon.

lOVE KENZIE

Ps. tell shaundi she better watch her back ;)

Gabby looked over at Shaundi. She was shaking fiercly. "Why does she want me dead so bad?, what did i do to her?" "You have the boss,she wants her." "What are we going to do about it,shes going to hurt Shaundi and we can't go to the police,they hate us." Matt shook his head."I should have know this was going to happen." "What." She said turning to Matt. "I should have warned you. She was always fanasising about you and talking about you and asking what she could do to impress you i didnt think it was this bad."His eyes fell. "Dont worry we will find something out." The boss said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Right, i'll look into that ." "One way or another ,i'll find something out." "I want to help." Shaundi piped. "No baby,i'm going to have Oleg keep guard of you and stuff and make sure Kenzie doesn't get near you,your already injured enough,i can't loose you again." Shaundi sighed and then smiled. "Ok baby,i love you." "I love you too."

Phew! 


	9. Chapter9 everythings falling apart

No work today so Going to Update all my stories today! yep that's what i said Enjoy my lovly's!

Chapter 9: Thought Reflection (Everything's falling apart) (povs from Gabby,Shaundi,Pierce,Matt,Asha and Kenzie.)

(Kenzie)

My mind did i do this? Why? Now i know im in for it. When the boss found me she'd kill me. All i wanted was attention."Oh god." I said. I went to the airport and bought a ticket to go home to Steeport in the mean time i would be staying at a hotel because if i were to go anywhere near the penthouse or my warehouse the saints would kill me for sure. I checked into a cheap hotel for the night. "Have a nice stay." The lady said. "T-thank you." I studdered. I layed in the bed. My mind was racing like crazy. "Why did i do this?, No its not your fault,the boss should have payed more attention to you,you were better for her, alot better than Shaundi,you should have slit Shaundi's throat when you had the chance." "NO NO NO!" I screamed putting my hands over my ears. "Just shut up." "Well what about Matt,Asha took him from you, you were left with noone." "STOP." There was a knock on the door. I sighed as my thoughts stopped racing. I answered the door. "Its time to die Kenzie!" BANG! I shot up in a cold sweat. "It was just a nightmare,just a nightmare." I kept telling myself."I fucking cant wait to get out of here." I told myself.I flicked on the tv. "This is Jane Valdarama with the 11 o'clock news, there is still no sighting of the person who attempted to kill Shaundi Evans 3 weeks ago by drowning her,If you see Kenzie Kensington please immediatly call the Stillwater police department,she is armed and dangerous. this has been Jane Valderoma." "ARMED AND DANGEROUS!" I shouted. I calmed myself down. "Don't worry they wont be able to touch you after you leave."I settled down and fell back asleep.

In the morning i was awoken by the sun hitting in my face."Time to get the hell out of here." I smiled. I dressed in my 50's costume. I hated it so much but if it was going to get me the hell out of Steelport then i was going to do it.I grabbed my luggage and walked out and caught a cab to the airport. When i go to the airport i bored my plane. "Nice outfit toots." A guy said. "Fuck off." I said. "Plane leaving for California is now leaving, Please buckle your seatbelts,we are ready for take off." I stared out my window. "Good bye Steelport." I said with fat tears falling down my chin. Why did i ever do this to my self, i had everything,friends and all, i ruined it." The plane lifted off into the sky. "Too late to turn back now."I said with tears streaming down my cheeks. "I've lost everything."

(Johnny)

For upsetting my cousin best belive Kenzie was going to pay. "Daddy i drew you a picture." Becca said handing me the paper. "It's beutiful just likee you Becca." I said giving her a small kiss on her forehead."Daddy can you tell me about mommy?" She asked. My mind stopped for a moment."What do you mean?" "What was she like?" She asked holding on to her stuffed bunny tight."She was beutiful just like you." "Where is she?" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Pierce walked in. "Hey Johnny,you ok?" He asked. I gave a tight meaningless smile. "Mariah,Go see what aunt shaundi is doing so i can talk to uncle Pierce." "Ok daddy." She smiled and ran off. "What's on your mind man?" Pierce said sitting next to me. "Pierce, i don't know what to tell her,she keeps asking about Eesh, how do i tell a 2 year old that her mother is dead?" Tears fell down my cheeks. I'm usually not the one to cry about anything but this was getting to me. "Pierce looked down and shook his head. "I don't know man." He was crying too." "Why does this have to be so hard!" I said buring my face into the pillow." "Why?"

(Gabrielle)

I was sitting in my room staring at the walls. "Why." I said shaking my head. "Just fucking why!" I threw a vase against the door. "I swear to god i'm going to kill Kenize when i get my hands on her." "I popped in the tape that was sent to me. It was Shaundi and someother guy having sex.i pulled a small stick out of the envolope a pregnancy test. Postive. My mind started trying to think Kenzie was trying to protect me from being hurt.I turned the tv off. I closed my eyes. Hot tears just poured out "I can't be angry for this." I told my self. But with each more i felt my body shake and my mind drift.I looked over at the Shepard sitting on the nightstand beside me. "I've got to." I said."I can't live like this anymore." I put the barrel up to my head."One swift pull and it'll all be over." I said to myself. I sighed and put the gun down. "No." I started packing all of my clothes. "I'm going to go to steeport and never coming back." I said. I wrote Shaundi and the gang a note and put it on the bed. And walked to the elevator. "Good bye." I said pushing the down button.I got into the garage and got into my car and drove away into the night to the airport.

"How may i help you mam." The lady at the desk said. "I need one ticket to Steelport please." "That will be $310." She said. I handed her the money." Thank you your flight will be leaving shortly." "Thanks." I said going to the boarding dock. I gave the guy my ticket and bored on the plane,I kept getting phone calls from the crew but i just turned my phone off. "Flight for Steelport is now departing. I sat in my seat." Goodbye Stillwater."

(Pierce)

The boss is what" I said in rage. "Why?" Shaundi sat over in the corner her eyes red and swollen from crying. "This is utter bullshit!" Asha screamed. "She could hurt herself,we've got to find her." "It doesnt say where she's going or nothing just goodbye for ever." "Shaundi why,This is your fault,i'm starting to think Kenzie had a reason to try to kill you!" Johhny screamed. Just then the elevator dinged. "It was the boss's mom headed for Shaundi and pinned her to the wall by her neck. "What did you do to my daughter,where is she i swear to go if she's hurt ill kill you." I don't know!" Shaundi let Shaundi go and she slid down the wall crying. "I don't know." I ran to the elevator and got out of the penthouse as fast as i could to the garage. I got in my car. "God damn this is bullshit" I screamed

(Shaundi)

I didn't know where my fiance went, if she was hurt or not and i was scared. I called her phone. No answer. I was scared and alone."Please i need you Gabby." I cried. I finally decided i was going to leave and never come back. I would never love again. "I drove my self to the airport. "One ticket to Steelport please." I said wiping my eyes. "Have a nice flight." the lady said.

(Asha)

I started throwing things in the penthouse."Matt this is too far." "Asha i'm just saying." I slapped him in the face."I don't want to hear it!" I screamed. "Asha." he pinned me against the wall by my wrist. "I've been doing this far to long to take any shit." I kicked me in the balls. I crumbled. "Don't you ever pin me or that'll be the last time you wake up."I threatened slamming the door. Mariah was sitting on the couch tears coming down her cheeks." Please don't fight." She begged."I picked her up. "Come on baby,lets go."

I didnt know where i was going just away from daughter was quiet."Mommy,why were you fighting." She asked.I sighed."It's ok honey." I said.

(Matt)

I slowly rose from the floor. "ugh." I moaned. What's happening to all of us? Why are we all turning against eachother? Are the saints breaking was sitting there with his daughter on his lap reading a book."Where did everyone go?" I just shook his head."Supposing thier own way." He said blandly. "I'll see you later, I've got to go home." "Alright then see you around i guess.""oK then."

I drove up to my house. Asha's car wasnt there. I sighed and went in. The house was dark. I checked the rooms. Noone. There was a note on the bed

Dear Matt,  
I just need a little time away so i am going to my parents house.  
Be back in a few days,i am so sorry for the way i acted. Everyone's so stressed.  
Don't worry Mariah is with me and fine.  
See you in a few days.

Love Asha.

I sighed a sigh of relif. I showered and then layed in bed and fell asleep.

This is alot of work for those pov's

Hope you enjoy! 


	10. Chapter 10:Alive

Ok... so here we go A lovly sex scence coming up.

Chapter 10:Alive

Shortly after arriving in Steeport. Gabby settled into her hotel and went down to the bar. "Maybe i can numb some of my pain with some alchohol." She said. She sat at the bar and ordered some shots. "5 more beers!" A fimilar voice said. She turned her head and relized the oranged haired hacker sitting next to her just 3 seats down."KENZIE!"She exclaimed. "Boss?" The orange haired girl said nervosly."W-what are you doing here?" "Uh i could ask you the same thing."She said drawing out her gun."Look boss, i was jelous and i was trying to protect you." Gabby lowered her gun. "It doesnt matter anyone, Shaundi and i aren't together anyways, i left Stillwater i can't deal with no more." She sat down and drank some of her beer. "What? Kenzie asked. "Yeah all this shit is tearing me apart." She said with tears streaming down her sat next to her."Come on, lets go out to a party and have some fun while we are out in Steelport." She smiled. Gabby looked over at the hacker."Ok,sounds pretty good." "Lets go."

Clubbing

The club lights strutted in wearing a(n) black dress and stillettos her black hair curled was wearing the same except her hair was down to the middle back and it was straight. "Im not to sure about this Kenzie." Gabby said. "Come on we are going to have fu, live it up a little bit, outside of the gang." She said pulling Gabby on the dancefloor and dancing with her. Gabby got the feel for it and she started to loosing up. Then she started thinking about Shaundi and started to cry. "Have a beer." Kenzie said thrusting a beer in her hand. "After about 12 beers,The boss was piss drunk."  
Oh Kenzie im SO glad you taught me how to loosen up." She hiccuped."No problem boss.

Kenzie and Gabby crashed through the hotel door kissing. "Oh damn Kenzie." Gabby swore i need you so bad right now, Hey Kenzie, Wanna fuck?"Gabby asked. "Let's go!" She said punching her in the face. The both landed back on the bed. Kenzie took Gabby's dress off and sucked on her nipples. Gabby shuttered in pleasure while ripping Kenzie's dress off."You don't know how long i've waited for this." Kenzie said. "I've always liked you." The boss moaned and put her tounge down Kenzie's throat."Oh damn." She muttered putting her mouth on Kenzie's nipple. "Me niether, from the moment i saw you naked and that i saw you in that bikini i knew i wanted you." Kenzie cocked her head putting two fingers in Gabby's Vagina. Gabby buckled her hips moaned quietly. "Being a dominmatrix means i have all sorts of sexual abilities,not just one." "Lay them on me girl." Gabby slurred. Kenzie teased Gabby's clit with her tounge. Gabby grabbed a handful of Kenzie's hair and pulled. "God damn it yes." She moaned loudly."That a girl." Gabby shuddered in pleasure moaning at what seemed the top of her lungs. "Cum for me baby." She said putting 4 fingers in streaching her out. Gabby let out a squeal and cumed. "God damn that was good." She smiled. "My turn?" Kenzie said sitting on Gabby's hips. "Right on."

Gabby woke up in the morning with a terrible hang over. "God damn what happended?" She asked herself. Then she rolled over. Kenzie's eyes met hers. "Good morning beutiful, want some coffee?" She smiled at the sight of the Orange hair girl."Yes please, And some asprin." "OK gotta go down stairs be right back. Kenzie treaded down stairs as happy as a lark. "Yes i need a room please." A fimilar voice said. Kenzie peered around the corner. "It's Shaundi!" She said in a loud whisper."Thank you." Kenzie hid up against the wall in the vending room. She headed back up to the room. "Hey, did you get the Asprin?" Gabby asked."Uh they were all out, let's go have some more fun." Kenzie said nervously. "oK give me a few mintues to get dressed." Gabby said drinking her coffee." After getting dressed, Kenzie and Gabby snuck out of the room. "Gabby,Kenzie?" A voice said. They both turned around to a very confused and torn Shaundi. "Shaund?!" Gabby said. 


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge is a mother fcker

And after what feels like weeks,here it is..

Chapter 11. Revenge is a motherf**cker

'Oh so now you dump me for that 4 eyed bitch who tried to kill me 3 times." Kenzie smiled. "You rent a motel with her party and drink." "Oh we had sex too." Kenzie smirked hiding behind Gabby. "Ugh!" Shaundi said. "The only reason i went to get away was because your pregnant and you didnt tell me!" Shaundi stopped and turned around. She gave Gabby one hell of a look."I'm what?" "You heard me." Gabby said with her heart thumping against her chest."I am not, what did kenzie tell you that, well i'm not, good bye." Shaundi said going towards the elevtor. Kenzie shrugged. "I've got to go and get soemthing out of the room, be right back." Gabby stood there and as soon as she was sure kenzie was gone she caught the elevator and got in. "What do you want, don't you have to be fucking Kenzie or something, i don't have time you fucked up big time i," She was cut off by Gabby coliding lips with pulled away. "Whoa, what wasthat for your with Kenzie." Gabby smiled. "Baby, i love you more than life its self, i'm so sorry." She shrugged. "Why would you turn your back on me." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, i want to make things right again." "It'll take some time, but ok." She said kissing her elevator dinged. "I've got plan." Gabby said. "That is." Gabby got close and whispered it into her ear. Shaundi smirked. "Sounds like a plan. " Gabby dialed her phone. "Johnny, its the boss." ""BOSS!?, Where the fuck are you?, why'd you leave us,everything is falling apart and... yo hold on,Ay! shut the fuck up, i'm trying to talk to the boss." "The boss let me talk off of me talk to her!" Pierce squealedd. There was a bunch of voices coming towards the phone."Get the fuck off of me,what do you need." "I want the gang all here ." "Alright boss on our way see ya." "Alright." "And boss," "Yeah." "Good to have you back." "Thanks." "Babe" A voice called."Gabby and Shaundi turned around. "you know what, we aren't talking anymore good bye!" Shaundi said. She gave a smile and a wink before running out."Ok lets go babe."

Gabby and Kenzie walked hand in hand in the park. Gabby's phone rang. She answered it. "Hey whats sup." Well, we are here, you gonna meet us there?" Johhny asked."Yeah i'll be there." "Alright." Gabby looked over at Kenzie. "I have to go to a meeting with Ultor." She pouted her lip. "Can i go with you." "Uh no,its going to be a while, so go out shopping or something." Gabby said handing her some money."I think i am going to go up and relax, see you when you get back to the hotel." She said kissing her lips. "See you." The boss got into her attrizone and sped off to the planet saints in Slander.

When She got there,the gang was arguing about what they were doing here. "QUITE!" She shrieked. Everyone looked over at her and ran to her hugging her. "Omg boss i missed you." Pierce said grabbing on to her waist. "Ok Pierce, your killing me." "Sorry." "So boss, we are going to the penthouse now?" Johnny asked. "Fuck yeah, how's everyone gonna get there?" She asked."Well," Johnny said throwing her the keys."A bus,you've got to be kikdding me Johnny." "Nope, your driving boss." "Oh my god." The gang was sing we will rock you and kicking the her seat was being kicked. Gabby gripped the steering wheel with her knuckles turning white and gritting her teeth.

(kicks seats)

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin'

We will we will rock you We will we will rock you

(kicks seats)

Buddy you're a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you (Sing it!)  
We will we will rock you

(kicks seats)

Buddy you're an old man poor man Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day You got mud on your face You big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place

We will we will rock you (Sing it!)  
We will we will rock you

(kicks seats)

(Everybody)

We will we will rock you We will we will rock

(kicks seats)

(Alright)

Gabby stopped the bus. "Next person to kick the seats will be rocking out the window." Johnny kicked the seat. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fucking idiots. "Na uh boss, we are your fucking idiots." The boss started laughing. "Yeah, i know."

have you At the penthouse the gang grabbed beer and was drinking and partying. "We need to get down to some bussiness." The gang turned thier attention to her." I know where Kensington is,if we want herwe are going to have to be smart, so we need a plan, a really good one,if anyone has one let me know, the saints rule this world!" The crew started cheering. "So boss, how do you feel." Asha asked."Between the lines of shit and fuck my life." Asha pulled her into a hug. "Well its good to have you back, i was worried about you, your mom basically came and destroyed everything, and nearly killed Shaundi because you went missing." Gabby sighed. "Guess i need to call her." Asha gave a small swmile. "Good luck girly." "Yeah yeah." "She said dialing her mothers answered the phone."where are you,mom is freaking!" "I'm 19, i am fine." "Yeah well your still mommy's baby." Gabby rolled her eyes. "Just put mom on the phone Gerld." She did. "Hey mom." "GABRIELLE Rhenne!, where are you, why havent you called me do you know how worried i've been!" "It's ok mom i'm fine." She huffed. "You know how worried your father and i have been." "I know im sorry, Just, im fine ok. "Alright, please keep in contact with me." "Yes mom i love you." "I love you too." "So boss, Oleg has a plan, come with me." Asha said dragging her.

yeah i know finally and the we will rock you came from what my friends did yesterday when it came on the radio it was in my car, so yeah, now, time to update all my books and maybe a new one. *Wargo* 


	12. Chapter 12:Ready, Set, NO!

Chapter 12: Ready ,set, no

"So Oleg whats your plan?" Gabby asked. "I say we should Lure her in,she trust you the most and when you gain enough of her trust, you bring her here and tear he limb from limb."Pierce butted in. "I've got a better one though, its like Oleg's plan, but i say you ask her to join the saints again, tell her how much we need her and we forgive her and shit and when everyone gains her trust enough, we'll tear her limb from limb." "Thats not a babd idea Pierce." Said the russian man. "No tearing parts off but i do like the thing about getting her trust, that will be part one of the plan, we will just need a second part of afterwards, no killing or limb tearing." "I say we hold her captive like a prisonor." A voice behind us said. Everyone turned around."ZIMOS where the hell did you come from?" He shrugged. "That plan could work." Shaundi said. "I personally like it, even though i would go with the limb tearing or killing a motherfucker but yea." Johnny said. "Ok then its settled, we'll get her trust, make her rejoin the saints and keep her prisonor." Gabby said. Everyone agreed. "I really don't think its going to be that easy though, wouldn't she be a little skeptical and wondering why you'd want her back in the saints?" Asha asked standing up. "Yeah but i think this is what is going to have to happen." she sighed and turned to Shaundi. "This is going to break your heart, i'm going to have to pretend to be her girlfriend." Shaundi nodded. "You do what you have to do." "Thanks babe." She said locking lips with the brunette making the whole room go eww."Ok you guys, i'll be right back." "Gabby, be careful." Shaundi said. "I will."

Gabby headed back to the hotel. Kenzie was talking to the front desk manager. "Hey babe." Gabby said. Kenzie ran and jumped into her lover's arms."You don't know how bad i missed you." She said kissing Gabby over and over again."How was the meeting with Ultor?" "Uh it was pretty long and boring as fuck, same shit over and over,i have a question for you, how would you like to rejoin the saints?" Kenzie gave her an Uncertin look and jumped down from Gabby's arms."Wait they are trying to kill me." "No itsw not going to be like that at all, you'll be safe with me i promise." Kenzie looked at her. "Give me some time to think about it." "Ok but we really need you Kenzie, its not a crew without you." Kenzie smiled. "I'll think about it." "Alright, but like i said, i wont let noone hurt you or anything." Come on, lets go back to the room and watch some movies." Kenzie said pulling her. "No i have to go and do somethings first, if we are gonna go out i need a new dress and stuff and a friend of mine came into town and she want to go clubbing with us." Gabby lied. "Oh cool i'll come with." "NO! i mean no, i want to pick you out a pretty dress and myself one so it will be a suprise."Kenzie gave a broken smile. "Oh ok." A babe, i promise there is nothing fishy going on, i'm not dating anyone else or seeing anyone else but you." "Promise?" Kenzie asked. "I promise." Gabby said rubbing her nose against hers and kissing her lips. "I cant wait for you tonight.

Gabby met Shaundi. She was sitting on a bench wearing a Pink and black striped polo tshrit and a pair of black jeans and her usual high heeled boots."You ready my princess?" Gabby asked taking her hand and helping her up. She smiled. "Baby i need to tell you something?" "That is?" "Well i wanted to know if we were still engaged?" "Yes most definatly, and we will marry as soon as we get all this stuff settled, we will have the most beutiful bit her lip and smiled. "I want to run away with you, just us." She finally said. "What?, but the gang." "Just for a little bit, so we can have time to ourselves." "Where was the place you had in mind? "I was thing Los Santos california,My uncle Micheal lives there and i was born there." "You were'nt born in the row?" Gabby asked. "No." She bowed her put her finger underneath Shaundi's chin and liftd her head up. "Shaundi, I would love to run away with you to the most beutiful place ever." Shaundi smiled and kissed her. "I love you I love you i love you!" Shaundi said jumping in her arms. "Let's go tonight, lets get the fuck out of here, start over." Shaundi was shaking her head. "Yes, yes yes!" "Ok so tonight, we leave, I'll meet you here in the park, from there, we'll leave and get out of here." Ok, I can't wait." Gabby picked up the dresses, when she got back to the hotel Kenzie as laying in bed with a fever. "Aww babe are you ok." She nodded. "We wont be able to go out tonight i don't feel too good and i just want to sleep." "That's fine, my friend had to go home on an emergency call for her son." Kenzie nodded. "I'm going to sleep." "Oh yeah, i thought about rejoining the saints, i think it would be good for me, because your there." Gabby smiled. "That a girl,I promise you'll be protected."

"Babe are you coming to bed." Gabby looked back at Kenzie and gave her a smile. "Yeah, give me a few mintues." As soon as Kenzie was aleep, Gabby grabbed her suitcase and went out. When she got to the garage,Shaundi was waiting by her car. "I couldnt wait to see you again." She said jumping up and down. They colided lips. "Every moment killed me not being with you." I am so ready to get out of here, Los Santos is going to be amazing." "I don't think so." A voice said 


End file.
